


Wildflower

by lumifuer



Series: Valentine's Day Collection [7]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Guilty Pleasures, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 06:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: Negan’s sudden visit holds a different meaning to it this time.





	Wildflower

“(y/n),” Rick burst into the room where you were carefully counting the remaining supplies. You looked over at him and with a brief glance, you knew. The Saviors were back, and much earlier than anticipated.

“I’ll be there in a second,” you promised, putting away a few cans of food in hopes of hiding them from Dwight’s gaze. Going down the stairs and into the central part of the zone, you were battling with your thoughts. So far you’ve managed to hide your relationship with Negan but it was getting harder and harder with every secret meeting. Besides, Rick was your good friend and you felt the foul stench of guilt and betrayal crawling over your skin every time you two spoke about the Saviors leader.

You felt in your stomach that this meeting would be a test of some sort. You didn’t know why or how but your gut was preparing you for what’s to come.

When you reached the main square where the meetings usually took place, the trucks were already parked near the entrance, the Saviours pouring out of them armed to the teeth. You stood right next to Michonne and she gave you a knowing look, common sign that everything was going according to the plan so far. Rick was standing out of the line, ready for the trouble to arise.

Finally, Negan jumped out of the truck, carelessly swinging Lucille around and whistling as if it was just a usual work day for him. He stood in front of Rick and stared at him before finally resting his bat on his shoulder.

“How’s it going Rick?” he asked, his voice filled with amusement.

Rick stood tall, not moving an inch and Negan’s eyebrows risen in surprise. You smiled to see this tiny sight of disobedience in Rick especially compared to his behaviour in the last few months.

“Oh, don’t be such a dick now,” Negan leaned back, pointing his bat at Rick’s face but still, the man didn’t shiver. “You’re playing tough today, Rick? Fine, I’m actually visiting someone else today.”

Your heart sank as your eyes met Negan’s. He showed his teeth in a wide grin and lazily stepped towards you, waving at Dwight who appeared right next to him with a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

“For you, doll,” he extended his arm and without much thinking you accepted the gift, looking at the small collections of wildflowers that he must have collected recently. You looked up at him, fighting off the urge to smile. You weren’t so sure of what he was planning just yet. “I did the math, sweetheart. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Thank you, Negan,” you said, trying to avoid Rick’s bewildered gaze. It was bad enough that everyone was looking at the two of you, you didn’t have to see the disgust and hurt in your friend’s eyes. “You didn’t have to trouble yourself.”

“Yes I did, you know me,” he chuckled. “Maybe you should rethink my earlier proposition, given the special date and all.”

“Please, don’t propose to me today,” you complained playfully to his amusement.

“That’s a cheap move and I’m not doing that. But any other day,” he winked, “you know I’m in, dollface.”

You smiled softly, feeling the guilty worse than before. Negan reached out for your hand and kissed the top of it nonchalantly before turning on his heel to give a sign for his people to leave.

“Know my good heart, Rick,” he yelled out from the car. “This time I’m only taking the girl’s heart with me.”

The gate was closed and you were left with a bouquet of flowers and the gut-twisting sense of treachery.

 


End file.
